


Under the Gate

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel! - Freeform, M/M, baseball au!, prequel to Run For Home!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Dean Winchester has just moved to St. Louis MO as the new team member of the STL Cardinals. He was only supposed to go explore the city. He only expected it to be another day. He expected to go up in the arch. He did not expect a blue eyed man to sit in the seat across from him. Run For Home Prequel! If you haven’t already, check out my other story Run For Home, which is set almost two years after this! Comments please! Enjoy!





	Under the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to a prequel to Run For Home! If you haven’t already, please go read it! I really appreciate all the kudos and love getting feedback and comments! If you don’t want to read it (honestly I don’t see why you wouldn’t ;)) you will still understand this one! Enjoy! And comments please!
> 
> Summary: Dean’s life couldn’t change anymore as he moves to a luxury apartment in downtown St. Louis. His name’s in the headlines, his baseball record flawless. But he’s the new guy. And he doesn’t know anything about this big city... so he decides to have a look around. What he didn’t expect, was to get stuck on top of the St. Louis arch with a blue eyed journalist.

Dean kept his head down, his baseball cap hiding his sun kissed freckles and sparkling green eyes. He kept his hands stuffed in his leather jacket pockets. It was his favorite coat. The one his brother gave him a few years backs for his birthday.

He headed down the street, trying to get as little attention as possible. He was still new to this whole... being famous thing. 

He was new to the city. The people. His house. His job. Everything made him feel uneasy, although he would never show it. 

The big city of St. Louis was monstrous compared to the small town in Kansas, in which he grew up. His home wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, in fact it was quite boring. The only two things to do. Football and baseball. And of course a drama club here or there. His brother had always loved the theater.

Now downtown was completely different. It was busy and loud. People in designer clothes and the latest iPhone strutted down the sidewalks. And then there were people with unkept hair, and baggy worn out clothes sheltering in the alley ways. This whole difference was startling to Dean. How could one city fit so much difference in social class? 

He kept his head down as he crossed the crosswalk towards the shiny new entrance of the Gateway Arch National Park. He opened his phone, scanning over the message one of his teammates had sent him. It was from Gabriel. They had gotten along right from the start... even if Gabe nearly killed him with a prank when they first met.

Dean made sure he was at the right place, but then again, how could he not? He could see the shiny metal arch towering above him. He could see it on the drive into the city, miles away.

He gulped. Dean hated heights. He always prided himself on not being scared of anything... but flying. Heights in general gave him a queasy feeling that left him dizzy for hours. But Gabe said that in order to become a true St. Louis citizen, he had to go in the arch. And that’s what forced Dean. He so desperately wanted to fit in. It most certainly didn’t help with him being on billboards and hotdog ads.

He headed the museum, throwing his gaze back down to the ground. He wanted to be invisible. However, looking at the ground always came at a cost.

“Oof! My apologies!” Another man gasped as he fell right into Dean. His elbow went right into his gut causing Dean to stumble backwards. He simply brushed it off with a hushed sorry. Without looking up, Dean continued on his way. Then the wind had decided to pick up. Just great.

Dean lifted his head and gulped dryly again. His knees felt wobbly just looking at the slim building, the stilts reaching the clouds. He blinked a few times to see if what he was about to do was a good idea. He could always lie about going up in it. But that wouldn’t be a good impression on the team. He licked his lips, fear creeping up his neck. He controlled his beating heart and looked down at the comforting ground. He took a step forward.

He wasn’t about to wuss out.

...

Cas gripped his book tightly to him, his pen hanging loose in his fingers as he scrambled towards the museum. Feet pounding the newly paved sidewalk, he felt the day ticking away at the second as his dumb deadline came closer. He barley had time to brush his hair, although it wouldn’t have mattered. The wind was always bad this time of year. It made the thawing trees sway and thrash violently. March. Just his favorite time of the year... not.

Cas’s stumbled into the park, picking up his pace towards the entrance of the museum. His trench coat suddenly flew back dramatically as a strong gust of wind nearly threw him back. But his paper had flown right out of his hand.

“Nooo!” Cas gasped as he whipped around trying to snatch the paper out of the air. It had all his scribbled notes on it. He finally got a firm grasp on it and tugged it to his chest. He stumbled back and smacked right into someone.

“Oof! My apologies!” He grunted too preoccupied to look at the man he had hit. The guy shrugged a sorry and continued down the path. Cas didn’t think twice about him as he rushed into the museum.

... 

Dean gripped his ticket and climbed into the little futuristic looking pod, that would be his ride up the arch. It was white with two little benches facing each other. It was completely enclosed, her head ducking slightly with the low roof. His poor brother would barely fit. The only contact outside the sealed door, was a little oval window that peered out into the mechanics of the arch. Dean thought he’d have a pod to himself, but there was already a man in it.

With his knee twitching, Dean sat down. He glanced at the man, whose head was down, nose in a book, and messy black hair flopping in his face. Dean couldn’t help but stare for a moment longer, catching the slightest flicker of the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Uh... Hi... heading up the arch?” Dean asked trying to break the thick silence. The man, still fully emerged in his book, nodded.

“Yup.” Was all he said in a gruff, deep voice. He clearly wanted to be left alone, and he most definitely didn’t want to talk to a guy like Dean. That’s what Dean thought anyway.

“First time?” Dean asked, pressing the silence to an end. He tapped his knee in endless hope to start up a conversation. Besides, he didn’t have any friends here... besides the team. Maybe this was the place to start.

“Nope.” Trench coat man stated. Dean mumbled an ‘oh.’ And looked out the window. The pod hadn’t even begun moving yet. “You?” The man suddenly asked, breaking Dean’s huff of irritation. Dean nodded, although he doubted the man could see him, his big, blue eyes still scanning the page.

“Yeah. Friend of mine told me to do this, since I just moved.” The man gave him a little nod, as if pretending he was interested. Dean almost growled. At least he was trying to be respectful. With a jerk and loud creek, the pod began to move, momentarily stopping Dean’s heart. He was so going to get Gabe back for this. He took a deep breath, letting go of his fear as leaned back.

Dean couldn’t help but notice himself staring at the other man. His trench coat dropping to his knees. Loose sheets of paper tucked away in his book. The pencil behind his ear. The small movement of his soft, pink lips every now and again as he read.

Dean had to admit... trench coat man was very attractive. 

The pod began to bump around as he could feel himself lift into the air. The window moved past mechanical parts, and dim lights from within the arch. He tried to imagine what the view up top would be like.

Suddenly, the pod jerked violently, throwing Dean forward, and tossing the mans book out of his hands. Dean huffed an annoyed breath as a shrieking creek halted the pod. Dean looked up wide eyed as he could feel the swaying of the arch. His stomach did a flip flop.

“Shit. What was that?” Dean leaned forward and pressed his face against the window, trying to make sense of the misshapen pieces of machinery.

...

Cas hadn’t been lying when he said he had been in the arch before. 

He had grown up in St. Louis... let him be more specific, he grew up on the streets of St. Louis. His dad, was not very successful in keeping a job. He had always seemed to screw things up. And Cas’s mom... had died when he was born.

He was the baby of the family. He had an older brother and a sister. Michael and Anna. He looked up to them, as they were there to teach him everything.

But living in the alley ways and homeless shelters was not a bright life. Cas had to learn to grow up quick. Stealing was soon learned to be necessary if he wanted to eat. 

However, once a year, his dad saved up some extra change just so they could go up in the arch and buy an ice cream. To Cas, it was always the best day ever. Until...

Poor Michael had gotten caught up in the wrong group of people, and soon began to weigh down the family. They got into trouble, Cas himself getting in a few fights. Anna went to jail for drug dealing... And Cas had to watch it all go down. Cas had always thought it was partly his fault. The way his family lived. If his mom had not died, giving birth to him, maybe his father wouldn’t be so depressed. Maybe his mom would have been able to return to work as a teacher. Maybe they would have had a real house. That was a lot of maybes.

But then Cas escaped. Managed to get into college and grasp hold of a journalist career when he graduated. And here he was. Writing a story on the new rehabilitation of the park. The deadline was catching up quick, but he just had to get this story. For his family. For himself.

Cas for sure didn’t foresee a stranger sharing his pod. The stranger got in and sat down. Cas refused to look up from his book as the man tapped his knee impatiently. Cas’s eyes flicked up only once, but not slow enough to catch who it was.

From what Cas did see however, was that this man was clearly afraid of heights, even if he was doing his best to hide it. Cas shrugged it off, minding his own business when the man began to speak to him.

Cas nearly rolled his eyes. Not because he wanted to be rude, but because he was never good at making conversation. Making friends.

But soon enough, the pod began to jerk and move, just like normal. Cas felt a calming warmth as the movement shot back his happy family memories.

Then, a sickening creak and violent jerk stopped any movement. He grunted and finally looked up from his book.

“Shit. What was that?” The man demanded, his nose pressed against the window. Cas tilted his head becoming curious with what the guy might have looked like. The baseball hat gut turned around and sat back again. Cas nearly choked on his spit.

Not because it was Dean Winchester... okay maybe it was a little because it was Dean Winchester, but because the dude was fucking handsome! He had sparkling green eyes and sun kissed freckles that scattered over his cheek bones. Cas blinked making sure it wasn’t his brain wasn’t screwing with him.

“You think we’re stuck?” He asked with a worrisome expression. Cas shrugged.

“I don’t know... you’re... Dean Winchester.” A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, guess so.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Wrote a story on you once. When you came to the minor league team.” Dean grinned. Dean felt something he had never before. Now when he met a stranger, they would giggle and stumble over words, because god dammit, they were talking to a famous person. And Dean was sick of that.

“Cool man. You a journalist?” Cas nodded, almost beamed really.

“I’m uh, writing a story. On the arch.” He smile widened into something that made Cas’s heart speed up. Cas blinked again.

“It’s been refurbished, right?” Cas nodded, suddenly realizing that he was staring. He cleared his throat.

“So... you’ve been here before?” Dean asked, almost awkwardly. Cas finally allowed a smile to tug at his lips.

“Yeah. Grew up in St. Louis.” Dean nodded, showing that his full attention was on Cas... until the lights flickered...

Darkness.

“Shit.” Dean muttered, his fear of being hundreds of feet up coming right back to him.

“Damn! No, no, no! I can’t be late!” Cas suddenly sputtered angrily. He smacked a hand on the pod door.

“You got a girl you’re gonna be late for?” Dean snorted jokingly. Cas threw him a flashing glare and huffed out in irritation.

“Don’t be childish.” Cas snapped. He had said these things to his older brother before. And Cas immediately took back what he said, the second it left his mouth. Dean’s expression dropped as he felt himself get hot with guilt.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered through the darkness. The silence was now awkward.

“...No, it’s fine. I’m sorry... I’ve actually got this article draft. I’ve got to get it in to my boss.” Cas paused. He nearly slapped himself for what he said next.

“Besides... I’m not crazy into... girls.” Cas winced out. He clenched his jaw tight, feeling his teeth grind together. He mentally kicked himself. He couldn’t believe he told a complete stranger that! His own family didn’t even know! They weren’t supposed to know!

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. A slight blush rose up his neck, although Cas didn’t catch that. Cas searched his expression, looking for an offensive joke or some rude remark. He got nothing. Dean’s knee stopped bouncing in fear. 

Even in the dark, Dean could see Cas’s eyes. They were a brilliant blue. Something out of a book. Then Cas said those words. It made his heart slam against his rib cage. For a complete stranger!

But oddly enough, it seemed like Dean had known this man his whole life.

“I uh... never caught your name.” Dean choked out. He was changing the subject, but only to save himself. He didn’t want this man to look down on him, because this supposedly perfect man, wasn’t so perfect. That’s what Dean thought at least. And only Dean knew the truth... okay, and Sam, his brother. But that was it.He hoped the man didn’t get rubbed the wrong way with his sputtering. 

“It’s Castiel.” Cas spoke, holding out his hand in the dark. Dean shook it. Letting their fingers linger for a moment longer.

“Alright Cas. I’m Dean.” Cas snorted.

“Figured as much... Cas?” Cas asked questionably.

“Hey, it fits.” Dean spoke with a casual shrug. Cas didn’t want to correct him, because for some reason... it fit.

...

An hour passed, but it only felt like a few minutes for the two of them. They chatted the entire time, talking about their family, and childhood, college and jobs. Likes and dislikes. They talked like two old friends who hadn’t seen each other in ages. It sure as hell felt that way.

Finally, the light flickered back on, and with little jerks, the pods swing back into motion, but moved everybody back down. Dean grunted in slight irritation that he never reached the top, but wasn’t complaining. He had met someone! Hopefully a friend that he would remain close to.

When their pod came to another stop, and the door swung open, both men reluctantly got out. They had never reached the top. But by then, both of them forgot that.

The walk out of the museum was much more leisurely too. They strolled out, the calming presence of each other, something they had not experienced in a long time... if ever.

It was almost dark as they came to a stop at the park’s edge. The tree canopy sheltering them in a warm blanket. It was secluded and quiet, the harsh wind cooling down to bitter breeze. Dean could see his Impala parked on the road, waiting for him. Normally he would be in a rush to jump in and listen to his baby roar to life. Something kept his feet glued to the pavement.

“That your car?” Cas asked pointing to the black, Chevy Impala. Dean nodded proudly, that stupid smile impossible to wipe from his face.

“Cool. Well... I’ll uh, let you go on your way... it was nice talking to you.” Cas mumbled out slowly. He didn’t want this moment to end! He was perfectly content just talking to Dean. The thought that he was a famous ball player, had left his mind ages ago. Cas took a risky glance at his eyes. God, they were mesmerizing. Like the deepest part of the Amazon. Cas’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Dean stared back. Those eyes were stunning. He couldn’t decide it they were like the bluest summer sky, or like the shallow Caribbean waters. He blinked, trying to escape the black hole those eyes sucked him into. Cas’s expression broke his stare.

Cas waved a weak goodbye and turned. He began to walk back down the paths, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat. He kept his head down, knowing the area like the back of his hand.

Dean watched him leave in what seemed like slow motion. He felt deflated, although he couldn’t exactly say why. He couldn’t hide the disappointed expression written on his face.

Dean didn’t know why he did what he did next.

Dean’s shoes smacked the pavement as he bolted towards the man, now nothing but a shadow in the distance. The evening breeze whipped through his hair as night pressed further on.

“Cas!” Dean hollered. Cas whipped around and jumped to see Dean inches from his face... scratch that, centimeters. A shiver went down Cas’s spine as he could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face. Dean gulped.

“Hello Dean.” Cas stuttered. His voice raspy and deep, but to Dean, it was wonderful. A little grin curled on his lips.

“Hey Cas.” He whispered back. The crickets chirped in the silence. The moon watched from above. The stars twinkled in their new hope.

“Do you... maybe want to... gotothisreallygoodcafeIknow?” Cas squeezed the last part out, his mouth moving faster then he realized. Cas winced and looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. He still felt like he was pushing his luck. He still felt like it was to good to be true.

“Does it have pie?” Dean asked wholeheartedly. He carried that charming lopsided grin that made Cas’s chest pound. Cas barely got out a nod. He had completely forgotten about his due article.

Dean held up his cars keys and grinned.

“I’ll drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you ever want more from the Run For Home universe, let me know! Review, Comment, Request! Thanks a million! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
